


Battlements

by Tonks32



Series: Gideon Trevelyan adventures [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Cassandra can't sleep and takes a walk along the battlements and finds the Inquisitor sitting in the freezing cold looking worn to the bone. Relationship progress story.





	Battlements

   Unable to sleep, Cassandra ventured out from the forge to walk about the gardens. Her gaze flickered up to the balcony outside the Inquisitor’s chambers. The terrace doors were open and no light burned from the inside. She found herself slightly disappointed. She could do with hearing him expertly playing his lute to calm her racing mind. Even the colorful flowers and smell of herbs had little effect. The day had been busy and rough. Especially for Gideon. Her fellow warrior had been called upon to sit and pass judgment twice. Both outcomes weighed heavily on the Inquisitor as he felt such a task shouldn’t be left in his hands. Cassandra knew how much he hated decided one’s fate when he had no control of his own since falling out of the fade.

  She started up the garden staircase leading to the battlement. The guard position by the mage tower acknowledged her with a nod before the woman’s gaze swept back to observe the horizon. Cassandra took a moment to do that same. A constant rotation had been set up the moment they found Skyhold so as not to have a repeat of Haven.

  They wouldn’t run. Couldn’t really. The Keep provided a security they desperately needed, but its position in the mountain ridge made it impossible to retreat.

  Something tugged at her and had her walking along the battlement to the backside of the fortress. Cassandra passed another guard before noting a silhouette sitting against the parapets. She hadn’t been prepared to find Gideon huddled under his cloak looking both tired and weary.

  “Gideon,” Cassandra softly called out not wanting to alert anyone to his presences.

  He continued to stare blankly ahead.

  Pulling her own cloak tighter around herself, she knelt down next to him. “Gideon?” This time she gently shook his harm.

  Her touched knocked him out of his stupor. “Cassandra?”

  “How long have you been sitting out here?”

  Gideon blinked and answered, “I’m not sure.”

  She brushed her fingers over his lightly bearded cheek. “Maker, you’re freezing.” Cassandra moved to huddle against him in hope to provide some type of warmth.

  Because he needed to feel her comfort, not her body heat, Gideon wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing against him. “Why are you up here?”

  “Couldn’t sleep.” It felt foolish, but a good kind of foolishness, that being so close to him had her heart fluttering. Maker, she felt like a Chantry sister. “So, I went for a walk. You?”

   “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

  Cassandra let him deflect her question for now. “Couldn’t shut off my mind.” She rested her head against his shoulder, fighting a smile when she heard him let out a small sigh. It spurred her to open herself up. “I was worried about you.”

  That surprised him. Or more so her verbal admission. Even though their relationship had progressed significantly, she was still hesitant to express her feelings freely. Something that continued to baffle him as Cassandra was always so sure of herself in any other aspect of life. “You were?”

  Her cheeks started to burn. “You looked so tired at evening meal.”

  By the light, he truly was. The weight of bearing the title of Inquisitor rested heavily on his shoulders leaving him weary. There had been too many restless nights when within the keep. At least out in the field, Gideon could find distraction in helping people, battle, and even scrabbling with his companions on who was going to cook food.

  Gideon rested his cheek against her crown. “Today was a trying day.” He closed his eyes soaking up her comfort. He’d happily sit out here, sitting on the hard concrete in the frigid temperature, to remain like this.

  “I know it was.”

  “What that man did was horrible,” Gideon’s voice hardened while thinking of the Crestwood mayor. “He saw himself doing the right thing. That he was saving more lives than he was taking. And while I don’t agree with his actions, I shouldn’t have been the one to decide his face. He should’ve been held to Ferelden law.”

  Cassandra stroked her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. “You could’ve given him over to the crown.”

  “I should have,” Aiden stated.

  “You didn’t because you knew, while like you said, you did agree with him m that he didn’t deserve to die.” Cassandra disagreed with the Inquisitor and voiced her opinion as she had and always would be one to speak her mind. But Gideon, patient and thorough, tried to see the situation from all possible angles. “The Blight brought out the worst of people in Ferelden because they were scared. Though that doesn’t excuse the many atrocities that transpired during that time.”

  Gideon felt tears starting to burn behind his closed lids. He wasn’t sure if they were out of frustration, anger, or sadness. “People wanted his head on a pike.” And they looked to the Inquisition to fulfill that demand. But Gideon didn’t want the order to garner such a reputation. They should be known for helping stop the threat against Thedas and the people. They should represent the best that Thedas had to offer. To be known for mercy and kindness. They _shouldn’t_ , in no way shape or form, be the monstrous heretics people believed them to be in the beginning. Gideon didn’t want to give cause for people not to trust them.

  “And you gave him a chance at redemption by helping rebuild the town before the crown passes their judgment.”

  I don’t know much about the Ferelden Monarchy. Or Queen Anora’s disposition on such matters, but I do know the Blight is still a very sore subject here.”

  She swept her hand over his jaw and cupped his cheek. Cassandra eased him back to see the torment etched into the lines of his handsome face. “His blood will not be on your hands, Gideon.”

  He let out a shuddering breath as she stroked a thumb over the corner of his mouth. “But-.”

  Cassandra silenced him with a kiss. She wanted to chase away his sadness as much as she wanted to be swept away by the pure pleasure of tasting him. This time, Cassandra didn’t give Gideon a chance to take the lead, ceasing it first and deepening the kiss. Maker how this man could make her head spin. A simple smile, touch of lips, or brush of hands always made her heart race.

  Curling his fingers in her hair, Gideon let himself be swept away by the moment. This was the first time Cassandra initiated a kiss. For weeks now, she always became so flustered by his flirting or thinking herself unworthy of his affection. And Gideon, determined to make her see otherwise, had always been the one taking the lead. Though, it only took a moment or two of hesitation on her part before she returned his kiss vigorously.

  “No buts,” Cassandra whispered drawing away to press her brow to his cool check. Was that his heart beating so loudly or hers?

  “Maker’s breath.” HE fought to urge to drag her mouth back to his. No matter how much he wanted to plunder, he called on every ounce of patience he possessed. She wanted romance. She deserved that and so much more. And, Maker, he was going to give it to her. “You can’t try to win all of our arguments like that.”

  “I’ll just win them the old fashion way. Maker knows I never back down and never stop speaking my mind.”

  “That you do,” He chuckled. “And it’s one of the many, many things I adore about you, my lady.”

  She flushed, but this time didn’t try to distance herself from him or the warmth of his words. Cassandra cared for Aiden greatly, more than she could even put into words. There would be no more running around. “My, that list wounds long.”

  “It’s a good list.”

  “Do you want to go back inside?” Cassandra asked.

  “The night air helps clear my mind. But, please, don’t think you need to stay out here and freeze on my account.”

  “I’m rather warm at the moment.”

  “It’s late and tomorrow is a busy day.”

  Cassandra pressed her lips to his, the kiss quick and firm. “You were there for me after the whole mess with the Seekers. Let me be here for you.”

  Gideon drew her head back to his shoulder. “I won’t argue. I have a feeling I wouldn’t win anyways.”

 


End file.
